David Macarthur 2: Path of the Hybrids
by DerpMuffin
Summary: After finding a mysterious object, David is taken by an entity called 'Marlak the dark one'. He is shown the path all hybrids walk down, and meets some new people along the way, Hybrids and non - hybrids, which changes his life...
1. Prolouge

David Macarthur 2: Path of the hybrids

Prologue

Date: Unknown.

Weather: Snow.

Planet: Smate.

After the NCIS victory against the shadows…

David, Unit 224 and RD are searching through the wreckages, seeing if any shadows survived. Up to this point they had found nothing but dead shadows and wrecked vehicles and turrets, but the greatest find was almost to come.

"Look at this!" RD shouted to them. He moved some leaves and found a small tunnel. After a bit of crawling, the squad got to a cave, and David sealed the door shut with his tail. They searched, and David started throwing some junk in a search for anything valuable. He was about to throw something…

"Stop!" RD said. "Do not throw that!" David stopped, holding a gold and pulsing metal bracelet.

"Good eyes pal!" David thanked. "I was about to throw the only valuable thing halfway across the planet." He put it on, and then pointed, to see if it would do anything. A golden warp gate formed, and a black, cloaked creature came through it. It had a shell shaped helmet, and a red dot for an eye. It also had a spike on top. It was silver. The bottom of the cloak was torn.

"David Macarthur!" it bellowed in its deep and dark voice. "You have been selected to come with me."

"Who are you?" David asked.

"Me? I am Marlak, the Dark one."

"AWWW man! Dark! You're here to kill me aren't you!?"

"No. I am here from the LOH."

"What?"

"You will find out… If you come with me."

"Can they come?"

"No."

"Then I won't." Marlak grabbed him and ran into the portal, and shut it, leaving RD and 224 mystified, and they ran to their ship to tell the army.

**Where has he been taken? Who are the LOH? Who is Marlak? Why am I asking this?**

**Audience member: GASP! GASP! GASP! *Falls down***

**Medic: This man has over gasped! *Carries man away***

**If you want your OC in, tell me about it, what it is (I will also accept Hybrids, hint hint) but, you must also answer this: What famous show is that scene from?**

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1 Path of the Hybrids

Chapter 1: The Path of the Hybrids

When the portal ceased to exist, David and Marlak stood before a path made of stones. It went past the dragon temple, and he saw some dragons in break from their school. He asked one where he was, but the dragon ignored him. He touched it, but his hand went through it.

"No use. The path of the Hybrids and anything on it is secret, only Hybrids can see it. Anyone else continues with their lives." Marlak announced. "Lets continue up this path."

After a seemingly long walk, there was a gate. It had nothing on it, but Marlak chanted, causing Hybrid soldiers to appear.

"Who goes there?" The commander shouted.

"It is I, Marlak."

"And who do you bring oh Dark one?"

"I bring David Macarthur, the new hybrid."

"Aah, we have heard about you." He turned around, and David only heard mumbling, but he made out "The gate." At that, the gate opened, and David new what he had said. He looked onwards.

"Aww, man!" He said. "Not another long walk!" He said. As they started, he decided to examine the stones. They were orange, and rectangle shaped. The upcoming gate which was opening was made of yellow straw like – things, David could only assume.

"_There ability to form objects stronger than the eye may see is incredible." _David thought.

After a looooooong walk, they found the entrance, labelled the LOH. David wondered what that meant, again, but he had to shrug it off. As he entered, the hall was dark and gloomy, like a castle interior. As he continued, some lights went on, one by one, revealing some metal doors, each having a sign hanging above them. One said artist.

"_They must like art."_ David thought. Another said armoury. Then barracks, and swimming pool + Jacuzzi. _"They might not be the evil type, with items for their men and themselves."_ He pondered. They continued, with more doors like: Tank factory, air factory, bomber factory, ground factory, and finally a trooper rest room.

After a short while where no more doors appeared, a final one appeared, with great big gold letters on it. It said: LOH is this way. They entered, and continued down a really long corridor.

"AWWW, MAN!"


	3. Chapter 2 LOH and an uprising

Chapter 2: LOH and an uprising

After the long walk, they finally reached a door. David gazed at it, and looked at Marlak.

"You have to go in." Marlak explained to David. David's face turned to a frown, as he thought something bad lurks behind this door. Marlak looked down for a second, but looked back at the door. David examined the door. It was the same theme as the rest of the place; it was a white castle, with white and gray Blocks forming it. His thoughts returned to the door, and it was made out of wood and has metal hinges that stretched across the wood. He put his hand on the doorknob, and turned it. When he pushed the door open, a squeak was heard, it was eerie, sending a shiver down David's spine. He then walked slowly into the darkness, and the door slammed shut, making him jump. As he continued, the claws on his feet caused 'clacks' on the grey tiles on the floor, which lightly clashed with the darkness. He let his hand flow across the grey walls; the cracks must have become more prominent over the years. His wings felt freezing against the air, and he saw some icicles on the ceiling, shimmering in the darkness. He saw a skeleton lying on the wall. David breathed heavier. Now, the only thing he could hear was his breath; In fact, all he could see was his breath, due to the extreme cold. That reminded him-he was freezing. An earth dragon hybrid didn't fit in with ice. He continued wearily, and after a few steps, his hands touched a spike. He backed up, and the figure whom the spikes belonged to turned around, and two red eyes drilled into him. He was taken over by fear. Stepping back, he heard more noises and many more red eyes turned to him. They advance upon him, and he continued stepping back, until his back hit a wall. He was frozen in fear, and, as they closed in on him, as they were so close he felt their warm breath on his face, he was sure he couldn't escape, when he heard...

"Welcome." David looked around to see where the deep voice came from. The lights turned on, and he saw that everyone was a... Hybrid!

"I am Harlem, the porcupine\human hybrid." He said. "He is Carn, the Robot/human Hybrid." The aforementioned stepped forward. He had a robotic arm, a human head and right leag and half human and robotic torso. All of the robotic parts were made of titanium. "Roboticus maxmimus, called 'max', is a Robot\shadow Hybrid." He was the same as Carn, except he had an N-Gin like eye.

"Who are you?" David asked.

"We are the League of Hybrids. Do you remember that accident with Cynder's poison?"

"Of course."

"That was no accident. Every Hybrid is chosen to be one of us. Now, that our formality is over." He changed his voice to his regular, Australian accent. "We cannot rest straight away. You already have an assignment."

"Already?"

"Yes. You must meet up with three Dragons. For this assignment, you must stop an uprising that are heading for the dragon temple."

"Are they Hybrids?"

"No. They are not. You must stop them. Our army is currently waiting. You can get to know your new friends, as the uprising cannot start until 500 hours. Now, go."

"Where will I meet the three Dragons?"

"We will teleport you there. Now, go." David was then teleported.

When he arrived, he was at the Dragon temple.

"Right. I have to go find them. If I know who they are."

David ran off.


	4. Chapter 3 Finding the Contacts

Chapter 3 Finding the Contacts

David continued, and looked around the temple. It was quiet, so everyone was in their classes. He felt something on his back. He felt something on his back. He ran his hand along it, and it was long. He then felt a bit different than the others, it was like a stick. He pulled it, and looked at it. A sword! He held it in both hands, and this time ran his eyes along it. The blade was silver, and the Handle was Golden. The handle was 'arched' and in the middle and just above the arch, was a Hexagonal Ruby.

"_That is the sword named Ominous scive." Said Harlem, through telepathy. "This is the best weapon in your arsenal, so don't lose it."_

"_Alright." David thought._

"_Good."_

As he continued down the hall, he ran into a Dragon with a Midnight blue shoulder, back, scales, white scales on his underbelly, (at least he thinks it is a he) tail blade, and six ivory horns.

"Hello." David said, kindly. That's when David realized.

"_What are the contacts names?" He thought._

"_Infinitis, Rayde and _Crïch_." _During his thoughts, David saw that the Dragon smiled meaning 'Hi'.

"Do you know Infinitis? Or even Rayde and Crïch?" David asked.

"I'm Infinitis." He said. "And I know who the others are."

"Good. Can you lead me to them?" Infinitis nodded. He did a 'follow me' motion. David obeyed.

After a short while, Infinitis stopped. He pointed to a room. David knocked on the first one, Labeled Fire 520. After a second, a female Dragon opened the door. She was bright, and had almost glowing cherry- red primary scales, swirling yellow and orange underbelly scales, no tail blade; instead, she had a long, whip- like tail, and three orange horns.

"Can I help you?" She said.

"You're Rayde, aren't you?" David asked.

"Yes." She spied behind him.

"Oh, that's Infinitis over there." He waves as his name was mentioned.

"Can I have a talk with him?"

"Sure. I just need to know where Crïch is."

"He's at… Oh! Metal 001."

"A metal Dragon? I haven't heard of them before." And at that, David turned around and walked back, without a second glance for their privacy.

As he approached the door, he made sure it was right, and then knocked. Nobody answered. He knocked again. But as he knocked, the door opened. He stepped inside. The guardians where there, and Terrador had opened the door. The room had a carpet, a bed on the right, and a longer area with a desk, wardrobe, and a space for anything else on the left.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Crïch." David replied.

"First, who are you?"

"I'm David Macarthur."

"Last time I recall you wearing jeans."David looked down.

"I thought I did." He replied.

"Don't worry; you look like a regular Dragon. Except for the sword." David nodded. "Do you have any leads?"

"No." Said Ignitus, entering the conversation.

"But we have called your splendid army search team to come and help us figure out this confounding mystery, the tension is high and mighty and we might not cope if anything bad happened to our pupil because…" Volteer continued to ramble, getting bored looks from the other guardians. But when David heard 'Army Search Team' (AST) he felt his heart sink for some reason. He gave in to the feeling and decided he must do it before his men do.

"No, I'll do it!" David quickly said, cutting off Volteer, getting a bad look from him and a confused and 'thanks for cutting his speech off' look from the guardians. "Don't you worry; I'll find him!" David pulled out his sword. "It's payback time!" The Guardians changed their looks to happy.

"Thank you; we will anticipate your wondrous return!" Volteer said quickly.

"Ri-ight." David ran forward to the window, and saw a metal line, and used his sword to skate down it. The guardians looked on, as they examined the room for more clues. A few dragons, wearing a small suit that only fit on their 'chest' and had a red tie, a white 'shirt' behind it, and had the League of Hybrids insignia (LOH in gold) on the 'suit'. He was on the rooftop, and it was made of concrete. (Whaddya think, wood?)

"So, you're looking for the Metal dragon." The leader said.

"Should I be looking for someone else?" David asked.

"That would be nice. But I still have to kill you!"

"That's what they all say." David leapt at the leader, and sliced him in half with his sword.

"_That sword gives you some more options for your earth abilities." Harlem advised. "Like earthquake."_

David through his sword into the ground, and it shuck, as it opened, pulling in any enemy Dragons nearby and then closing.

"_Or Earth armor."_

David tapped the sword off him, and the ground shuck, encasing him in rock. Then it broke apart, and David wore some green armor.

"_That will wear off soon, though."_

The armor was hyperborean, but green, and had no holes due to David's lack of horns.

"_You can buy some armor that is the same look, but it is expensive and doesn't wear off."_

"I'll probably get some later." David said. "But I've got a dragon to save!"

At that, David ran forward, jumping over the rooftops in his way.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Crïch Crisis and Reunion

David saw another group of Dragons talking. He snuck forward, then hid behind a wall. He suddenly smelled oil in the fresh air, and tasted it, getting an 'ew' motion. He peeked around the yellow corner at the dragons, red and yellow.

"Where is the Metal Dragon?" Asked the large, yellow dragon, presumebly the leader.

"Down there." The smaller, red Dragon pointed to a small square in the distance, glowing purple. "In a strong, Titanium cage."

"You sure he can't get out? He is a metal Dragon, after all."

"Yes. It is protected by an electric wire, overloading. Nobody can shut it off and open the cage without the key."

"Good." David dropped his sword accidentally, making a CLANG and causing the red and yellow Dragons to look up. The stalked towards him. The red Dragon looked nervous, before dropping he key. David picked his sword up, before rushing out and picking up the key.

"AFTER HIM!" The leader yelled, causing reinforcements to arrive. They chased after David, blasting their elements. David deflected them with the sword, then threw them down, causing the earth to open and sucking them in before closing. David stopped, and then leaned on something.

"AHHH!" He shouted, getting electrocuted. He fell down, before looking up and saying: "Crïch! Hold on." He put the key in the lock, shutting off the electricity and opening the cage. Crïch came out. David inspected him.

He was solid, glittery silver all around, even on his two horns.

"Follow me." David turned, and ran back. After running a short while, he saw a group of droids, one B-2, the others B-1, talking to the Guardians in the window.

"We could not find him." The B-2 said.

"He has totally disappeared?" Asked Cyril.

"Yes. We are sorry for you, all of you." Terradoor looked out the window, seeing David and Crïch. He was about to say something, when David put a finger in front of his mouth.

"It seems we will have to search." Terrador said, before showing the droids out. The others looked at him, before David hopped in the window.

"I'll explain." David said.

"So you told Terrador." Ignitus concluded.

"Exactly." David replied. "I have to go now. Bye!" David ran off with Crïch.

"Crïch!" Rayde shouted.

"_I'm happy to be back." _Crïch said, through telepathy. _"Thanks to him."_

"You're welcome." David replied. "We have to go. Come!" David ran, before the others followed.

**Sorry for it being so short. And you might know who the uprising enemies are…**


	6. Chapter 5 Assualt on Tetradome

NOTE: I AM USING NOTEPAD CAUSE I CAN'T USE WORD.

Chapter 5: Assault on Tetradome

"Wait here." David told Rayde, Infinitus and Crich. He entered the now lit hall of the Hybrids. He stood before the council.  
"Mission complete." He merely said.  
"Go to the front of the path. There will be a canyon. That is where we will be attacked." Harlem replied. David bowed and left the area, motioning for the three dragons to follow him. They asked him questions, but David was not in the mood.

When they got to the canyon, they saw it's vast space. It looked just like a normal canyon. When they looked down, they saw that the Hybrid army was standing at the bottom of the area, looking up at the skies. Some turned and watched as the four walked up to the army to see their general. David was very suprised that the leader... wasn't a Hybrid at all. He was a light dragon, who had white scales and a gold underbelly. He wasn't very muscular, he looked just normal in fact.

He then walked up to them.  
"Who are you? This is army territory only." He said.  
"I'm the newest member here." David replied.  
"And your accomplices?"  
"The same."  
"Follow me." Everyone walked at the same pace.  
"Who are you?" Rayde asked.  
"I am Laygo, the general as you may have guessed." He said.  
"I'm Rayde."  
"I'm Infinitus."  
"I'm David."  
"I'm Crich."  
They continued, David and Laygo the only ones not speaking. They arrived at the battleground.

"Hurry!" Shouted Laygo. "They have arrived!" He points up to some shadow landing ships.  
-

A Mortar Tank rolled onto the plains, with no turret, a bunker-like front (curved, with a long slit to see), four caterpillers, two on each side, two small mortar cannons on the long top behind the front and was completely black in colour. The weapon fired into the raging battle, causing many of the Hybrid soldiers to die or scatter to avoid the shell. David called Laygo on his RADIO while kneeling down.

"Laygo!" David calls out as the other answers. "Do we have any heavy weaponry?"  
"No, not really." Laygo replies.  
"Do we have any TNT?" David asks.  
"Loads."  
"Come give me a few tonnes!"  
"Come and meet me." Laygo ends the CALL and David starts towards the command bunker through the chaos. Luckily, Laygo was also coming towards him, carrying a satchet with the TNT in. He hands David it, before retreating back to the bunker.

David returns to the tank, and tries to plant TNT on it. But whenever he gets close, the new Shadow Flametroopers spray their flames in his direction. He realises that he has to sneak around or take the soldiers out while he retreats again. He can't take out the Flametroopers with his close range weapons. He has to sneak passed them. He takes out his survival knife and stabs an unsuspecting guard in the captured bunker, now the Shadow command bunker. He slowly stalks a guard on patrol. The soldier takes out a radio and says:  
"Nothing here." Before putting it back. David then, slowly, reaches out to grab the guard. Before he can, the trooper turns and sees him, then the guard backs away and fires a burst of bullets until he hides. David rolls out of the way, but unfortunately the guard starts calling on his radio. David kills him with a headshot from his rifle, but the command asks:  
"What's wrong? Dispatching backup unit. Check out the situation!" Immediatly he hears running footsteps and runs further down, and down a tunnel leading under the Mortar Tank.

-  
David takes out another soldier with his knife, speeding his movements because of the backup unit on his tail, who are wary of an intruder. They clearly underestimated him, though, as they are kind of shocked at the Shadow bodies. They show no type of stress (Meaning they didn't put up a fight and therefore didn't notice him).

David quickly runs further down, getting a little tired from the long hall. He groans as he sees a longer tunnel before him, but smiles when he remembers: He is directly under the Mortar Tank. He looks up and sees a square door on the roof, with a ladder leading up to it. He climbs up and opens the door, slowly, while peeking around with his rifle he just grabbed of his back. 'No one exept the Mortar Tank.' He thought, happily climbing out, and runs towards the unknowing Mortar Tank.

Before he can get the TNT out while he runs, a strange Dragon-like figure with a katana halts his progress. The Dragon was a hybrid, between Dragon and an unkown species. He has black on his back, but an arrow on the middle of his snout which is half yellow, half black, leading to a yellow front. The figure spoke in a little- deep voice:  
"General." He said. "How long has it been? Since we first saw each other?"  
"No way!" David shouts. "But you, you died!"  
"Doom never dies." He says. "For I am The Doom. Ansem's shadow unit, my unit, is the best this Universe can offer. My new assasination is you. Now die like a good hybrid!"

The Doom leaps at David, almost slicing him in half if he hadn't his sword. David and Doom clashed. Doom pulled his katana back to strike, but David elbowed his wide-open underbelly. Doom cringes, narrowly missing David swing. Doom smirks.  
"You should've stayed in school, kid." He mocks. "With your family."  
"I have no family!" David cries. "You killed them!" He says as he eyes start getting watery.  
"Yes. Feel your anger! Feel your DOOM! UNLEASH IT! STRIKE!"  
"NO!" David screams, as he rolls past The Doom with TNT and plants it on the Mortar Tank. The Doom leaps at him, but David rolls far back. With The Doom still getting up from behind the Mortar Tank, directly underneath the TNT, David detonates the TNT. It destroys the Tank, taking the doom with it. The fighting stops. With the shadow commander and only asset destroyed, they retreat to their ships, and fly to their home planet.  
When the dust settles, David looks upon the wreckage, and the dead Doom.  
"Why, Doom?" He asks. "Why didn't you listen? You could've lived with me, and the hope. Instead you chose the doom as your guide." He sais, returning to the main Hybrid building. 


	7. Chapter 6 The Shadow Unit

Chapter 6 - The Shadow Unit -  
"Come on!" A small human child shouts.  
"NO! I can't!" Another replies.  
"Come on, Micheal!"  
"NO! I'm not coming, David!" Micheal shouts, before he runs off in the opposite direction. The young David sits, and cries for his own well being and his friends as Government officials take him away. "What are you going to do?" David asks them as he is carried.  
"We'll test you, to see if others can attain your powers." The official replies, coldly, as the dream fades.

David, as he is currently, is wading down a river, when all of a sudden, ghosts start walking everywhere around him. He hides himself a little behind his uniform. Suddenly, a floating ghost appears in front of him.  
"Doom...Micheal." David sadly says.  
"You killed me." Doom sais, while both his and his younger self's voices combine in his own voice.  
"You forced me!" David cries.  
"You killed me." The Doom/Micheal manifestation repeats. He continues saying this, as all the ghosts advances on David. David tries to move, but is caught in the ring of death. Just as the Manifestation strikes a killing blow, he Dream fades.

Beep Beep. Beep Beep. The familiar sound wakes David up from his bed, as he sits up to answer his RADIO.  
"Hello." He says drowsily and sadly at the same time.  
"I heard they gave you quite a welcome back home." Rayde said. David wasn't bothered to ask how she is using the RADIO.  
"Yeah." David replied.  
"What's wrong? You've been acting strange ever since you returned from that battle."  
"Nothing. You wouldn't belive it."  
"Come on! Tell me!" She pushes him.  
"Alright... I had killed an old friend turned enemy... They called him The Doom... Tonight, while I was asleep, I think he contacted me. I saw... the world of the dead... He said I killed him... and he killed me... right as you called." He tears up, and sobs, puting his head in his hands.

"Come on over to my place in the Dragon temple. I've been let out of where ever you brought me."  
"No, thanks." David says. Just before Rayde asks a question, he shuts off the RADIO (By now Crich would have made a couple of comments, happy to be able to become his old self).

David gets up, and puts on his regular uniform, having bathed it and himself of Shadow blood. He walks out, just to bump into Harlem (Literally).  
"How are ya doing, mate?" He asks, shrugging the bump off.  
"Fine." David says with his newfound tone.  
"Ya don't look so good. What's up?"  
"David shakes his head. "You wouldn't believe it."  
"Aww, come on, tell me!"  
"Fine..." David tells Harlem the story he had shared with Rayde.  
"Oh..." Harlem said, speechless. "We better talk to the council."

After telling the story to the League, they look worried.  
"You said The Doom, right?" Roboticus maximus asked.  
"Yeah." David replied.  
"He is a member of the Shadow unit!"  
"Yes, he told me."  
"YOu don't know this! THe seriousness!" The Hybrids passed David a couple of profile pictures. He looked at the top of the pile. It looked like the profile of an ordinary shadow.  
"That is their leader! The Darkness!" David looked at another. He had a red and blue cape and heavy armour suit. His aura was showing, which was sparking electricity.  
"That is The Circuit!" David looked at the next one, which was The Doom, so he didn't need to see it. He looked at the last one. He looked like a mixture of Darkness and Circuit.  
"That is The Hell!"  
He gave back the photos. They discussed the situation among themselves, leaving David out.

Sorry for the short chap, but nothing big going on here. Just memories and the introduction of the Shadow unit. 


	8. Chapter 7 'Dread'

Chapter 7: Dread -

David landed his ship back on Draganosis. He was currently in a forest, and was walking towards the temple. He entered it and noticed all the guardians, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx circled around the pool of visions. He came closer and stopped a little behind them. Ignitus looked up, and saw him.  
"There you are!" He exclaimed, making everyone look.  
"You're looking...for me?" He asked.  
"Yes we were!" Volteer started to talk. "We were seriously confounded about your dissapearance! We all were having ideas about what could have happened!"  
"What's the point?" David asked. Everyone looked at each other worriedly.

Everyone looked into the Pool. It was showing a strange base, looking no doubt on the end of warfang. it had craters all around it.  
"A few dragons wandered over here but dissapeared. Strange sightings have been reported." Ignitus explained. "You can come on out now!" He hollered, twisting his neck towards the door. It creaked open, revealing a beautiful looking yellow dragoness. She had a white underbelly, underwings and maw. She stepped towards the group, scanning them before seeing David. She walks towards him and stopped right infront of him, their bodies almost touching.  
She stared at him, before speaking.  
"I am YellowStar." She said in an absolutely beautiful voice to match her body. "I was the only dragon to escape being captured. Here, I shall show you what happened:"  
Everyone returned to the pool. It showed a picture of Yellowstar, sitting down. Suddenly, a shadow of two gigiantic legs walked towards her, then stopped. She lifted her head up in fear at the maker of the shadow.  
"I heard the soldiers say it was called something beginning with 'Dread'."  
"'Dread'?" David questioned. "Can you lead me to where you last saw it?"  
"Yes. Follow me." She said.

They stopped at a makeshift camp. The ground was green with grass, and the sky was blue, it was also very hot. David breathed in the clear air: refreshing himself. He was wearing leaf camofluage, a full dress. In his holster just above the knee and on the left leg on the left side was an M1911A1. In another holster, on the left side of his top body, was his knife.  
"This is where you where." David said.  
"Correct." Yellow replied.  
"Come on. Lets go further." They continued, before they heard marching. They both crouched behind a box, and peeked around it.  
"Who are they?" Yellow asked.  
"Shadows." David told her, as many troops marched, chatted or guarded. "We can't risk being spotted." He went first, while holding his hand up in a 'wait here' motion. He rolled behind a box, then crouch-walked behind a guard. He stood up, took out his knife then grabbed the guard, his knife pointed towards the guard's neck.  
"Start talking." He demanded. "Where is you're base?"  
"A kilometer behind me!" The guard answered, then cried. "Don't kill me!" David ignored the guard's plea and took out a small pistol.  
"No..." Yellow whispered. As David cocked his M1911A1 with silencer, it was knocked out of his hand.  
"What the-" David was cut off when he was thrown to the ground, the guard along with him.  
"Leave him be!" She screamed. She picked up the guard. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, miss." He replied.  
"What do we do with him, then?" David asked. "We can't leave him to alert the others."  
"I know." Yellow had conjured up something. "How about you join us?"  
"ALright, miss!" The guard jumped at the idea. "Just don't put me on guard duty. The SA is just too rubbish to work for."  
"SA?" Yellow asked.  
"You've never heard of the Shadow Alliance?" David questioned.  
"No... Why should I...?  
"Well, before now, I went to the Library, to find a book titled: The Shadow-Dragon war. I read it, to find out that many years ago, The Shadow Alliance had attacked the Dragon race before. They almost wiped out the Dragon race. But a few survivors stayed in hiding... and the Dragon race was repopulated to what it is now." David explained.  
"Oh... I never heard of it." Yellow replied to him.  
"I know. I asked the Librarian about it. She said that they recently found that book after it was hidden by the previous Guardians."  
"Ahem." The guard suceeded in getting their attention. "Can I introduce myself?"  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I remind myself of a walking dictionary I know."  
"Huh?" Yellow and the guard both cocked their head.  
"Nevermind. Anyway, My name is-"  
"I recognise you." The guard cut David off. "You're that fella that The Doom went on about."  
"You knew The Doom?"  
"Aye, he told us all about you. I just remembered." David looked quite down. "What's up?"  
David smiled again. "The sky." He remarked, slyly.  
"I meant what's wrong."  
"I knew what you meant. Anyway, it's a long story."  
"Ooh!" Yellow was interested by David's statement. "Please tell!"  
"No, I don't want to talk about it." Beep Beep. Beep Beep. "Hold on a sec." David twisted his radio into the recieve position, then put his hand onto his left earphone.  
"We have dug up some new things about this 'Dread' thing." Spyro awnsered.  
"How did you learn to use the radio?" David asked him.  
"You taught me, remember when I asked?"  
"Oh, yeah..."  
"Anyway, we found out that Ansem has asked for it to be built himself!"  
"So it is a weapon."  
"You can count on it." Terrador said.  
"Let me guess... you're all there, aren't you?"  
"Yeah." Everyone said ('Everyone' was all of them who surrounded the pool of visions.)  
"Well, how much have you got?" David asked them.  
"The weapon is called a 'Dread Walker.'" Ignitus explained. "It is equipped with a laser, some saws, two mortars, an ice bomb and a napalm. Whatever those are, they sound horrific. If you ever have to fight it, anylise it's movements and spot it's weakness from a safe distance before attacking it."  
"Thanks for the great advice Ignitus. You are the wisest one here, after all."  
Beep Beep. Beep Beep. "Hey, I got another call. I'll be with you in a minute." He swiched to the caller's frequency. "Go ahead."  
"Where are you!" It was Harlem. "You fight The Doom, come see us and disapear off of our radar!"  
"I'm following a lead of a new Shadow Weapon." David replied. "It could severly damage everything! Even you!"  
Harlem grunted, about to chastize him. He then sighed. "Fine..." He shut off. David switched back to the other frequency.  
"Alright, since you're here, Flame, Ember, Cynder, Spyro, and I, what shall we do?" Sparx asked.  
"I'm back guys." David exclaimed.  
"Oh, hey!" A female voice sounded. David guessed it was Ember. "Who are you?"  
"I'm David Macarthur."  
"Hey, what's up?" A male voice, Flame asked.  
"The sky. Why don't you ask the others? I gotta go. Bye." David turned his radio back to the recieve position. "ALright. Who are you?" David asked the guard.  
"Me?" The guard asked. "My name's Jonathon. But you can call me Johnny."  
"Alright Johnny. Yellow. Let's go." They started walking in the directions that Johnny directed them. "Can I look at your gun?" David asked.  
"Sure." Johnny replied. He gave him his rifle. David tilted it aroun, before holding it at his waist, it moving left and right with his legs.  
"An E11 blaster rifle?" He asked. "Pretty good rifle." He gave it back to him.  
"Who were you talking to?" Yellow asked.  
"The Guardians, and Spyro, Cynder plus Sparx." David replied.  
"You know them? Wow!"  
After chatting, they came to a large base. It was unguarded.  
"Let's go!" Johnny said, rushing in. No guards came out to check him, so they rushed in too.

After going down, left, then back in a cave for 30 kilometers, they arrived at the end hanger.  
"Whew." Yellow said as the group panted. "Very long base."  
"Guys." David spoke, slowly. "I've got a bad feeling about this." David's feelings were confirmed when the Hanger door opened, and the one and only, Ansem, the shadow leader, walked out. He had all black skin, like any shadow, but had red eyes, unlike the usual yellow. He knew they were here. 


	9. Chapter 8 Vs Ansem

Chapter 8 - Vs Ansem -

"Well." Ansem started to speak,"you have actually arrived here quicker than I expected."  
"What do you want, Ansem!" David asked him, gritting his teeth when he said his nemesis' name.  
"Nothing exept to fight you... you see, my troops haven't stopped you, even after 2 years. So, I decided to sort this mess out myself. Come; and leave you're friends. Otherwise they will die here and now." Yellow and Johnny started to come, but David stopped them.  
"Go back to the Dragon Temple."  
"But-" They both cut in.  
"Go." On that word, the others left. "Get ready to get you're ass kicked."  
"Scary..." Ansem rolled his eyes. He then threw his face forward. "Bring it!"  
- Ansem Battle -

Ansem started to charge up dark energy balls, while David took out his sword and rushed towards him. He slashed at Ansem, left, right and up; but Ansem blocked the attacks with the darkness. David tried to stab Ansem, but Ansem punched him in the stomach, sending him flying backwords. David felt the wind knocked out of him.

Ansem started to throw dark energy at him, but David lept out of the way. He then waited untill David came closer, then unleashed some dark fire. David hit the flames; his top caught on fire and he took it off. He was 'naked' and weaker to Ansem's attacks, exactly what Ansem wanted. He grabbed David and held him near his face.  
"After I kill you," Ansem began, "I'll get Yellow and Johnny." David immediatly punched him in the stomach, getting dropped and causing Ansem to bend over.  
"How do you know who they are!"  
"I have my ways!"

David pulled out his silenced M1911A1 and took a couple of shots at Ansem, hitting their mark. The bullets went straight through, making holes. The holes heald up straight away, and Ansem laughed.  
"What's so funny!" David asked.  
"You're weapons have no effect against me! Face it, you can't win!"

The group at the Dragon Temple was monitoring the situation, and Yellow had just had to explain to everyone that Johhny's on their side now. They've even been able to recruit three more: Jaydon, Relit, and Shane.  
"How do we stop him!" Yellow asked, terrified.  
"We haven't been able to find out yet..." Ignitus told her.  
"Please! Hurry up!"  
"We're going as fast as we can!" A shout at the Pool of Visions got their attention, and they all looked at it. David was covering his left eye. Blood dripped from it. Ansem walked towards him, ready for the killing blow. He held his arm up; which had turned into a sharp blade; and started to bring it down. Ansem was about to cut him in half when-  
CHING! Ansem's blade was stopped by a mysterious figure. When David and Ansem got a closer look at it, it was Yellowstar.  
"Don't you DARE kill him!" SHe screamed, before slicing both if Ansem's arms of and stabbed his heart. Ansem fell to his knees, then died on the ground.  
"Thanks," David panted heavily, sweat eminating from him, " for saving me." Yellow helped him up, then kissed him. "Wha?" David asked.  
"I couldn't let you die. You were... how do I say this? Too handsome to die..."  
"I'm not handsome anymore." The bleeding had stopped, but David had lost his eye. He kept it closed and removed his hand. Yellow moved her head right next to his and whispered:  
"You're always handsome to me." She then grabbed his face and kissed him fully; lovingly. David was too shocked to respond at first, but melted into it. Their tongue's intertwind and danced around in each other's mouths. Their kiss was cut short when a dark voice echoed around the room.  
"Disgusting." It said. "And I thought you were a man." 


	10. Chapter 9 Vs The Dread Walker

Chapter 9 Vs The Dread Walker -

Yellow and David turned around. Nobody was there; exept for one thing:  
Ansem's body was gone.  
"You haven't completed your oblective." The voice echoed again. "Why leave when you can get more out of it?" Another hangar door opened, this time, something big came out of it; out of the shadows. It had red plates over the front, Grey all over the back, two legs, and many weapons. It was the Dread Walker. And who was in the cockpit that was in the top middle section sheltered by yellow glass? None other than Ansem himself.  
"But I killed you!" Yellow shouted to him.  
"Not quite." Ansem said smoothly. "As you see, I am no shadow. I am Darkness itself! I cannot die! Like I told you! I have no heart! I cannot be defeated! You cannot win!" Ansem started to laugh.  
"You dare!" David started, "come back! you're gonna regret this!"

Vs The Dread Walker ************************************************************************

The Dread walker had two arms; each was armed with a saw. It sliced the air, hoping it would hit something, mostly David and Yellow. David handed Yellow his blade, while distracting the mechanical monstrosity. She ran to the right side stealthily, and started slicing at the arm where the saw was held on. The Dread Walker didn't notice untill the arm fell off.

It fired napalm at Yellow, and Yellow escaped the fire. Then it fired the ice bomb. Yellow's arm was hit, trapping her in the spot. The Dread Walker fired another, trapping David. Then the roof opened. The Dread Walker extended a long, rectangular barrel. By the signs on it, David knew what it ment.

"It's armed with a nuke!" David screamed.

The group at the Dragon temple gasped in horror.  
"It's aimed at Warfang! The Dragons are gonna be nuked!" David screamed once more.  
"Good Ancestors!" The Temple crew all shouted.

David looked at Yellow. The blade hand was free.  
"Yellow!" He shouted to her. She looked at him worriedly. "Slice the ice!" She did that, then got free. She did it for David and then he was free, too.  
Suddenly, a robotic voice sounded:  
"Missle launch in thirty seconds!" It warned.  
"It's over for you, Dragons!" Ansem shouted, then laughed. David grabbed the blade from Yellow then rushed towards The Dread Walker, slicing at the cockpit controls after smashing through the window. Ansem kicked him off, as Yellow came to help. The Dread Walker sliced at her, but continually missed. It fired a Barrage of mortars, forcing her to get to cover, while firing away at her and David.  
"Missile launch in ten seconds." David and Yellow became desperate, and frantically attacked the controls while defending against The Dread Walker's and Ansem's attacks.  
"Missile launch in five seconds."  
David sliced at the control.  
"4."  
David and Yellow sliced together.  
"3."  
The controls where destroyed, but the nuke would not stop. David and Yellow ran to cover.  
"2."  
David comforted Yellow as Ansem laughed.  
"We failed..." She said.  
"1."  
Yellow closed her eyes, tears pouring out of them. David was as sad as she was but didn't cry.  
"Missile launch-" The robotic voice changed. "Warning. Warning. Chemical overload. Launch aborted."  
David and Yellow looked.  
"What!" Ansem screamed.  
"Chemical overload. Cockpit infecte-" BOOM! The cockpit exploded, and the chemicals rushed into Ansems body. He couldn't handle it.  
"I cannot die!" He screamed. His body was about to die. He then said his final words:  
"No... I cannot believe this!"  
The cockpit exploded thrice, the third explosion completely destroying Ansem's body.

David and Yellow looked at each other. David then came right in and kissed her again.  
"I love you..." They both whispered to each other. Then hugged.

Meanwhile, at Warfang, the crew had gathered there, and there were instruments playing and a parade going over Ansem's defeat and the stopping of the nuke. 


	11. Epilogue Victory!

Epilogue - Victory!

David and Yellow had arrived back at Warfang and had been told to go to the Dragon Temple, accompanied by Spyro and Cynder flanking them. The confetti was falling, and many Dragons had come to see the parades and cheered and appluaded when the two walked past them. When they arrived at the temple, two rows of twelve warrior dragons (one row on one side of the temple entrance) turned to look sat them. They stopped, before continuing in between the rows.

When they reached the entrance, many Dragons were inside, but that was not what caught their attention. The guardians where a short while infront, facing them. When they were close, the Guardians, moved forward until they met.

A long while later, they paraded through the streets of warfang (still flanked by Spyro and Cynder), eventually meeting up with RD-421 and Unit 224, accompanied by Droid soldiers. They walked forward when they were close enough, and chatted when they came together about what had occured. The drum beat that had been playing stopped at the same time as this story.  
What lies ahead? We shall have to wait and see...

*******************************************The End****************************************** 


End file.
